MasaMune
by Lost Angelz
Summary: Aya and her watcher Luke come to Sunnydale for the legendary sword Mune. Also the evil Mistress is looking for the sword Masa that Aya holds. Can Spike, Angel, and Ein help Aya? And what secret lies behind Aya's past, who is Millenia and what power does t
1. Chapter 1 The Slayer

** Spike**  
  
MasaMune  
Disclaimer- Ok I don't own the show and I THINK YOU CAN FIGURE THAT OUT   
ON YOUR OWN SO DON'T SUE!!!!!   
  
Info- Buffy didn't finish yet so we don't know what to expect from the end….so this  
is kinda an alternate ending.   
When ever u see **Spike** that means there is a picture there, but FF.net wont upload   
them so ignore it.  
  
  
The rain pored hard, it hit the ground in perfect union of every drop. The air   
was cold and the scent of death was all around her. The young girl around 16 years old  
jumped from the tree hitting the ground, she put her fists up and looked around in a fast reflex.   
"Well even here I will find these damn vampires" She smirked looking to her left   
and fast to her right. She punched the first vampire to strike and than the next.  
"Oh great" She rolled over and stabbed one in the chest. She did a back flip  
kicking two in the face. Looking behind her she quickly grabbed another stake  
and hit two in the chest at one time.  
"Err…" She stopped and stared. "It looks like I have to kill more than what I began with"   
She was surrounded by at least 20 vampires all blood thirsty.  
"Just my luck…..I just come here and already I have creeps trying to eat me" She smiled.   
"Looks like I have a long summer ahead of me" The girl dropped the two stakes on the ground  
and looked at her ring. She clenched her fist tight and a bright light appeared in a shape  
of a sword, the ring formed a large sword that had two blades on the end.   
"Lets play" She smirked and jumped up slashing at the vampires.  
"Damnit!" She stopped and saw she wasn't getting any further.   
"Will you die already" She rolled her eyes and went at it again. She killed ten  
vampires but it seemed that only ten more would rise. She backed up to   
a wall and saw she was trapped.  
Now what? She thought. "Why are there so many?" The girl looked up to se a shadow figure.  
"Because your standing in the mouth of hell….." The man jumped down and looked  
at the confused girl. "Duhh" He rolled his eyes and began pounding the vampires.   
The girl looked at him.  
"Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna use that fancy sword of yours?"   
The young man jabbed a stake through two vampires. The girl began to fight as she   
did before the man showed up to help her.  
"Who are you" She managed to say between the vampires she killed.   
"And what is the mouth of hell?" She finished.  
"No time to chat love…….just fight" The man looked at her and she nodded.  
After a short battle the vampires retreated knowing that they stood no  
chance against the two of them. The girl sat on the floor trying to catch her breath.   
The man looked at her and smiled.  
"Nice sword you got there" He said and she looked at him, the sword faded  
in to light and completely disappeared he raised an eye brow.  
"Now tell me who you are" She stood up.  
"Nah, I better leave you guessing" He lit a cigarette and walked away.  
"Hey wait!" She ran after him.  
"I'm Aya" She screamed after him. He turned and flicked the cigarette.   
"Well nice to meet you….welcome to Sunnydale, or ……..Hellmouth, which ever you prefer"   
He turned back around and disappeared around the corner. The girl stood in silence and smiled.  
"Well….at least someone knows about me…" She looked up. "I think"  
The girl walked out on to the street and looked at the car that quickly pulled   
up in front of her. The blonde woman in the car put the window down and smiled.  
"Yo Ayasawa!…..Are you ok?" The blonde asked and the girl nodded.  
"I am fine but…..you have no idea" Ayasawa opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.  
"Next time you go to kill a vampire…..tell me first, ok Aya?"   
"Sorry Luke" Aya smiled.  
Aya had long feathered light brown hair and blue eyes, she looked about 5'6''  
and was very thin and pretty…..she wore tight genes and a short open back top,  
her hair was up and curled on the ends with a few short strands loose.  
"Lets bail….before they come out to play again" Aya said sarcastically and Luke drove away.  
After a short drive Luke and Aya got out of the car and walked to there  
apartment. Luke took out her key and opened the door, the two walked in and Aya turned on the light.  
"Oh wow……I am staying for ever" Luke smiled and looked at the beautiful apartment.  
"To bad were on summer vacation" Aya sat on the leather couch. The  
apartment was big, it had a nice theme, it was old white and tan, the furniture   
was leather and the carpet was snow white.  
"I am soooo happy!!" Luke walked in to a bedroom.  
"God I was hoping we wouldn't have any vamp trouble." Aya looked at   
Luke's bedroom door. The blonde poked her head out of her room.  
"Last time I checked….that's why were here" She smiled.  
"No were here for the 'Mune' not our fanged friends" Aya stood up and   
walked to the car to get her luggage.  
"Get mine!" Luke's voice was heard.   
"What ever" Aya grabbed two big suite cases and 4 smaller ones and  
walked in to the room.  
"The watchers council sure know how to pick an apartment" Luke took her  
stuff from Aya and ran to her room.  
"Sometimes I wonder who is the older one here…..or at least  
the most mature" Aya said under her breath.  
"I heard that" Luke walked out with her hands on her hips.  
Luke was 25 years old, blue eyes and 5'10'' tall, she had shoulder length  
blonde hair also was very thin but not strong build like Aya. She wore a knee   
length skirt and a blue tube top.  
"Dinner?" Luke set her hand on her stomach.  
" Yeah, 18 hours on a plane….I'm kind of hungry too" Aya smiled.  
"We better unpack first."  
"Yeah" Luke walked to the window.  
"What" Aya looked at her.  
"Raining….AGAIN" She rolled her eyes and Aya hit her.  
"It wont kill us" Aya walked in to her room and closed the door. She set her  
makeup bag in the bathroom and walked back to her bed.  
"Where is it?" She looked in to her suit case. "Oh here you are" She smiled  
and took out a picture of her and her boyfriend and set it on the table next to her bed.  
"That's good" She began to unpack her things setting them in the drawer or  
the closet. In a few minutes she was done and she met Luke in the living room.  
"Cable too" Luke switched the channels and Aya shook her head.  
"Come on" Aya helped Luke off the couch and the two walked to the car.  
They drove to the most expensive restaurant in Sunnydale. The two girls   
walked in and the man gave them menus and seated them in a booth.   
" Would you like something to drink?" The man asked.  
"Yeah, Wine for me" Luke smiled.  
"Coke" Aya answered. The man nodded and he walked away.  
"Ok Luke….we are not here to play" Aya's smile turned in to a serious look.  
"I now…I'm the watcher…..remember?" Luke returned the look.  
" The 'Mune' is important…..we need to get it or………well you know" Aya looked   
at the man who was bringing them there drinks.  
"here you go" The man smiled and gave them there drinks.  
"Thank you" The two said and he walked away.  
"Did they tell you?" Aya asked taking a sip.  
"Not specifically, but they said here…somewhere" Luke answered.  
"Ok…so Sunnydale…..it's not big, I don't think it would be hard to find" Aya  
smiled hoping.  
"I don't know….." Luke looked at Aya's ring her eyes watching in surprise..  
"What?" Aya looked at Luke and than at her ring.  
"Its glowing" Luke looked back up.  
"Can I eat in peace?" Aya stood up and walked to the front of the restaurant.  
"I know your sorry ass is hiding, I am not stupid….show your self" Aya got in  
a fighting stand. Luke ran out panting.  
" Well….well" Aya smirked and the vampire showed up, he looked at the two and   
began to ran in to an empty parking lot, the two girls followed.  
"You have the Masa and I want it" The vampire hissed.  
"Oh you mean this?" The ring grew in to the light and turned in to the sword. Aya   
ran towards the vampire and the vampire dogged.  
"Ok no ordinary vamp" She ran towards him again.  
"Why you after the Masa?" Luke grabbed the vampire and lightning speed she  
held a stake up to his chest.  
"For the mistress" The vampire laughed, Aya looked at him.  
"what mistress?" the sword went back to being a ring.  
"So she can complete the ultimate weapon" The vampire looked at Luke.  
"The 'MasaMune" Came a voice from behind. Luke killed the vampire and the two  
turned around.  
"Who are you?" Aya looked at the handsome man who walked to the two.  
"My name is Angel and I know what there after" He smiled and Aya looked at her  
ring. It wasn't glowing.  
"Well he's not evil" Luke smiled. Angel walked to the two girls.  
"They want the Masa….and that's what you have…." Angel looked at Aya's hand.  
"Ok" Luke raised an eyebrow.  
"So let me guess….they have Mune" Aya turned away.  
"No……they need the Masa because it's the evil sword…..and there evil, I don't think   
they really care about Mune until they have Masa" Angel looked in Aya's eyes.  
"Ok….and you know this…..HOW?" Luke walked to him.  
"Well for a long time….I and two friends took care of Sunnydale, so we know  
our enemies" Angel smiled. "And trust me….they have wanted this ring for a long,  
long time" He turned around. And Aya yelled after him. Angel turned around.   
"The ring comes walking through the front door, and trust me….they will do   
anything to get it"   
"What are you saying?" Luke asked and Angel smiled.  
"They knew that you would come, sooner or later for Mune so they waited."   
"And you knew too" Aya released her sword.  
"No need to fight" Angel smiled. "I want to help you…..Actually I am glad   
you are here…..I kind of cant fight the Mistress"   
"Why not?"  
"Complicated long story" Angel set a hand behind his head.  
"You know where Mune is?" Aya asked and Angel made a serious look.  
"If I did, trust me….I wouldn't have stayed here, I would of taken it to the   
council, and they would of taken care of it" He answered.  
"You know about the council?" Luke asked  
"Yep you're the watcher and she's the slayer….it usually works that way" He  
smiled and the two girls did the same.  
"Can you help us?" Aya looked at him and he nodded.  
"First" Luke looked up. "Are they vampires?"  
"Well for the most, but there are some demons mixed in there too" Angel said  
and the two nodded.  
"Come with me" The three left the parking lot and went back.  
"I will take my car, you two follow" The three got in there cars and they left  
following Angels black convertible. They drove behind a building and got out.  
"The Bronze?" Aya asked and Angel nodded.  
"The best teen hang out in Sunny" He showed his pass to the doorman and they walked in.  
"Cool" Luke smiled and began to dance.  
"Mune" Aya and Angel said at the same time and she stopped.  
"Party poopers" She pouted.  
"And she's your watcher?" He smiled and Aya nodded.  
"She can be serious…..well when she's not being a blonde" Aya looked at Luke and   
Angel raised and eyebrow.  
"Shut up" Luke pouted and the two laughed.  
"Yo Angel!" A cute boy ran up to Angel.  
"Ein…yo, how's it going?"  
"No vamps….looks like there laying low tonight"   
Ein was a 17 year old hottie, he had dark hair and dark green eyes, he was well  
built and about 6'0'' tall. He wore black pants that were kind of sagging and a dark blue t-shirt.  
" No they found a new target" Angel looked at him and Ein looked at the two girls.  
"Them?" Ein pointed.  
"Yes us….we have Masa and the kinda want it" Aya answered and Ein stepped back.  
"Great" He rolled his eyes. "Lets go in to the room" They followed Ein in to a   
room that was beautiful.  
"Wow cool, better than our apartment." Luke walked in.  
" You live here?" Aya asked and Angel nodded.  
"Yeah I own the Bronze so I live right above it." He smiled.  
"Its huge, like a house on top of a club" Aya and Luke looked at the elevator that went  
up stairs.  
"Ok you guys obviously never been in a big house before." Ein looked at the two.  
"Well if haunted counts--"   
"No" Aya finished Luke's sentence.  
"Were from Japan" Luke looked and smiled.  
"And Tokyo is not exactly big…..well in housing"   
"You guys don't look Japanese" Ein cocked and eyebrow.  
"No were of American heritage, I was adopted by a Japanese family,   
The names Ayasama Seshihiru" Aya smiled. "This is Luke Taylor she came when I became  
a Slayer in waiting."  
"Your name….Ayasawa, it means--" Ein looked at Aya.  
"Time" Aya answered.  
"How come?" Angel looked at Aya.  
"I don't think I have to tell you all that, not until I….." Aya looked away.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" Angel set a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry…..I think we better go" Luke looked at Ein and Angel.  
"No wait, we need to show you something" Angel stopped the two and Ein ran and   
got a round old tube. Angel looked at it.  
"Its in Lohartic" Angel gave the tube to Luke. "A Lohar demon gave it to me….  
right before I killed it, he said it was for us and we needed to sole it before   
it was to late" Angel finished.  
"I wasn't able to translate it, except two words….MasaMune and…….. Death"  
Angel looked at Aya who was looking at the scroll.  
"Can you translate it" She looked at Luke.  
"I need to…..get a book" Luke shook her head.  
"So do you have it?"  
"No, I didn't think we were going to solve riddles, I thought we were going to dig  
up a ring and enjoy the rest of our summer" Luke looked at Aya.  
  
"We need to see, why exactly the Mistress wants the rings and what she want to  
do with them.  
" Angel looked at Aya and she nodded.  
"Do you know where she is?"   
"Yeah she's in the old tomb underneath the graveyard….." Ein answered.  
"Trust me, if we could get down there we wouldn't have to have this talk, so its not  
as easy as it sounds" Ein finished.  
"So what do we do?"  
"Nothing…..until we find out where the Mune is….and until we do we have to stay   
alert of our vampi buddies" Angel shrugged.  
"Ok sounds easy" Luke looked at Aya.   
Aya looked at Angel and felt as if she could trust him.  
"But why?" Aya asked.  
" Because--" Aya cut him off.  
"No, why do you want to help us….I mean two humans helping us…….Why do you   
care?…is it for revenge" Aya's face grew sad.  
"Trust me, it has nothing to do with being human…or revenge, its for the fact that   
I want this world to be safe." Angel smiled and Luke looked at Ein.  
"We really don't know what MasaMune can do, and I really don't want to stick  
around to find out" Ein chuckled and Aya smiled.  
"Thank you" Aya looked up and Angel nodded.  
"But you have to trust us" Angel set a hand on Aya's and Luke's shoulder and the   
girls nodded.  
The silent moment was broken when a scream came from the party below.  
"Ok now what" Angel and Aya ran out of the room first followed by Luke and Ein.  
They jumped from the railing and landed on the stage, a vampire stood in front of  
a girl, his hand on her throat.   
"Ok hands off fangs" the Masa formed in her hand. She jumped up and stabbed   
him in the chest.  
"Naw….that was too easy" Angel said grabbing the girl and giving her to a boy,  
the music was still on.  
"Well, a slayer, with a magic sword" Came a low voice.  
"Ya so what" Aya looked for him. Out from behind the crowd a black demon with  
spikes coming out of his head, stood with his arms crossed.  
"Great, ugly one" Aya smirked and jumped up in to the air after him but with no   
effort he jumped away.  
"Great, every one here has to be strong and fast" She turned around.  
" Look out" Came a voice and Aya was pushed out of the way.  
"Well, thanks" Aya got up and looked at the one who pushed her away.  
"You?" She looked behind her and saw the monster going towards her.  
"Get him" Angel grabbed the monsters hands and gave Aya an opportunity to kill it.  
"Do it" The other man held the other monster. Aya stabbed the monster and he  
exploded.  
"Get the people out!" Angel yelled and Aya looked at all the people, her sword   
retreated.  
"Come on every one" She and the group of people rushed out of the club.  
Angel went and helped the other guy and they together killed the monster.  
"Yo Spike…..you really came in the right time" Angel smiled.  
"Sure….so what you gonna tell them?" The bleach blonde lit a cigarette. Angel   
looked at him and walked past.  
"It was part of the show" He grabbed the cigarette and threw it on the floor.  
"Smoking is bad, it'll kill ya" He smirked.  
"I'm Already dead" The two walked out where Aya, Ein and Luke were waiting.  
"Hope that was cool, we always try to make a show" Angel smiled and the crowd   
began to clap, Aya just looked at the two. Spike looked at Aya and turned around  
walking away.  
*******  
"Part of a show?" Luke walked up to Angel.  
"Sorry, I can not let anyone know about…well you know" Angel sat back down on the couch.  
"Ok I see that" Luke rolled her eyes.   
"Hey who was that?" Aya looked at Ein.  
"Oh, That's Spike….he's kind of a loner…but he's our friend" Ein answered and Aya nodded.  
*It was him who saved me earlier tonight* she thought.   
"You ok?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah….hey what time is it?" Aya looked at Angel.  
"almost 12" He answered.  
"Ok, home-sleep-now" Aya said cutely.  
"I agree, my step mom will get worried if I am out to late" Ein stood up.  
"Se ya" Angel smiled and Ein walked out. Aya and Luke stood up and walked to the door.  
"Hey!" Angel stood up.  
"Thank you Angel" Aya and Luke smiled and Angel returned it.  
"Now we have a slayer and a watcher….it might work out" Angel opened the door.  
"I hope so…we will try to read the scroll but I cant promise, I just hope it can give  
us a answer about Mune……" Luke took the scroll from the table and walked out.  
" I feel allot better now that you and your friends can help us" Aya smiled and followed out.  
"Stop by if you need help" He shut the door. "Oh my GOD SHE LOOKS LIKE BUFFY!!!!"  
"Who the blonde or Aya?" Spike smiled.  
"How did you get in?" Angel sat on the couch.  
"The window….Duhh" Spike sat on the chair.  
"Aya….she reminds me of Buffy, somehow" Angel smiled.  
"Well, I think there both hot and I think this little thing will be fun." Spike smirked and Angel shook his head.  
"Get your mind--…" Angel paused. "How did you know her name?"   
"I met little miss slayer and her sword earlier tonight, she's a thought cookie" Spike looked down.  
"Oh ok that's great" Angel rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I think she can help us beat her………" Spike looked angry.  
"Hey forget about it, we will get Mune and everything will be ok….I hope" Angel looked at the door.  
"God I hope you are right" Spike agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2 The legend

**Spike**  
  
Chapter 2   
"Uhh, the time?" Aya rolled over to look at her clock. "Oh great…9am" She turned   
back on her pillow and looked up.  
"I'm am actually scared about this whole Mune thing" She looked at her ring.  
"But Masa will protect me" She sat up and walked to her window.  
She walked to her closet and got a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top, she put her  
tennis shoes on and walked outside.  
"Great day its gonna be" She began to jog. She went in to town and saw a small café   
and walked in.  
"Good morning" The woman at the counter smiled.  
"Hi, I was wondering if you know where the grocery store is?" Aya walked towards  
her catching her breath.  
"Are you knew?"   
"Yea I just moved here….but not for long, I'm on vacation" Aya smiled.  
"Oh I see, well the closest store is Ralf's…it's a few blocks from Limon." The woman   
answered and Aya nodded.  
"Thanks" Aya walked out of the coffee shop  
she jogged to Ralf's. She walked through the sliding doors.  
"Aya?" Came a voice from behind her.  
"Ein?…..hey what's up?" Aya looked at her new friend.  
"Nothing, I work here in the mornings" He answered holding cereal boxes.  
"Oh" Aya smiled.  
"So why you here?" Ein asked.  
"I wanted to get breakfast, I didn't have dinner last night because of a rude interruption  
so I'm kinda hungry." Aya looked down in embarrassment.  
"No worry, I get of in 20 minutes, if you want we can get b-fast together" Ein   
suggested and Aya nodded.  
"Sure" She smiled. "I'm gonna run and come back in 20 minutes, ok?" She looked at him.  
"No prob" He answered.  
******  
"So how did you get in to this whole vampire thing?" Aya sipped her coffee and Ein  
ate his breakfast.  
"Well an old friend…..his name was Giles, see my mom was a Slayer….her name was   
Buffy, but she died when I was 4 so I don't remember, after a while Giles also died so   
Angel played like my father for a while…..so  
I was like his partner but not when it comes to killing, I mean I bagged a few vamps but   
I mostly do the reading and translating   
thing…my Latin is getting good" Ein joked and Aya smiled.  
" That's interesting" She finished.  
"What about you?" Ein looked at Aya.  
"I became a slayer at age 5, my first watcher was killed trying to protect me so I got   
Luke a couple of years later."  
"Five!?" Ein said surprised.  
"Yeah, it has to do with my ring….but truly I don't know much about it, my mom said it  
was a gift from somewhere and It belonged to me, but I don't remember much of it…I   
was young" Aya shrugged.  
"Ohh" Ein smiled. "How old are you?" Ein asked changing the subject.  
"16" Aya answered. "How about you?"   
"17" He answered happily.  
"Cool, I guess its nice to have someone around my age to talk to about my little Slayer  
problems." Aya stood up as did Ein.  
"I'm glad too, Angel and Spike can be boring sometimes….especially when it comes to   
talking about girls…..I don't think they care…" Ein laughed.  
"Well Luke is boy crazy….it gets on my nerves" Aya and Ein left the money on the   
table and walked out.  
"So did you translate the script?" He asked.  
"No, the council is sending us the book so we can, it will be a few days" Aya answered  
and Ein nodded.  
"So what are you and Luke doing today?" Ein asked.  
"Well, nothing until nightfall….we might go to the grave yard to see if there is  
anything we can find something…but for now were free." Aya smiled.  
"Cool, hey do you Wanna go to 6 flags with me, I mean its only an hour drive from  
here and I think you should enjoy U.S.of.A while you're here, I mean it wound fun for you two."  
Ein suggested.  
"Oh wow…that would be cool" Aya smiled happily. "Hey I will call Luke now"   
Aya took her cell phone out of her pocket and dilled a number.  
"So you got international phones?" Ein asked.  
"No we got cell phones when we came to L.A.X we needed them so we  
got two for the summer." Aya answered and Luke picked up on the other end.  
"Girl, get some clothes on….were gonna go and have some fun" Aya said happily.  
"Yeah, Ein is taking us to an amusement park." Aya said and a happy scream came from  
the other end.  
"Ok….I will, yeah at the apartment" Aya smiled and the two hung up.  
"I will take you home" Ein smiled and the two walked back to the Ralph's parking lot  
and got in to his car.  
"1234 E. Alden" Aya said and Ein drove away.  
******  
"OH WOW!!" Luke jumped up and down holding a big bear.  
"You won"  
"Yeah the bear is bigger than her" Aya arched her eyebrow, she grabbed Luke's  
hand and than Ein's. "Lets go to the twister" Aya pointed to a huge role coaster.  
"Wow….err I might barf" Luke complained.  
"Tough it out" Aya drug the two to the line.  
"Like little kids" Ein said looking at Aya's big smile.  
"How long have we been here" He asked.  
"Who cares" Aya and Luke said at the same time.  
"Its almost 6.…it's getting late." Ein looked at his watch.  
"Yeah, we should do this ride and leave" Luke agreed. The three didn't wait long   
until it was there turn.  
"Ok get in" The woman who worked there helped them on to the seats and put the   
think over there heads. Luke took a deep breath and the ride began to move forward  
slowly and began to ascend up until it stopped and   
with lightning speed it flew forward.  
"Wow….AHHHH COOL" Aya screamed holding on. Luke closed her eyes and Ein  
screamed. The ride went for a minute and a half and slowed down. As they were   
pulling in to the stop zone Ein looked at Aya.  
"Your ring" He said and with a worried face Aya looked at her hand.  
"Oh shit" She looked at the car in front of them.  
"Its glowing" Aya looked around here.  
"We need to get off" Luke said to the two in front of her.  
"Hey hurry" Aya screamed tot the workers. After a moment they were off and the   
three ran through the crowd.  
"Shit!" Aya looked to Ein.  
"You two go this way and I will go over here" Aya and the two split up. "Great,   
a lot of people and this thing…..what a place, and I was having fun" She looked at  
her ring and saw it was glowing brighter, she walked  
behind a closed booth and released her sword.  
"There you are" She looked to the dark figure that was standing behind a tree.   
She moved closer and saw the figure standing was dead.  
"Shit" The corpse fell to the ground and Aya ran in to the house of mirrors.  
"Come out!" She looked around, she saw a figure in the mirrors.  
"Just like the movies" She smirked and looked behind her.  
"Ahhh!!" Came a scream from further in to the mirror room. Aya ran in and saw a  
woman dead on the floor she looked at her carefully and saw her eyes were ripped out.  
"No fangs….so a demon" Aya looked to the mirror and saw a hideous monster walk passed.  
"What are you?" She screamed and the monster laughed.  
" Your worst nightmare" He said walking to her.  
"Eye Balls?" Aya smiled.  
"No!" The monster ran towards her and with no effort Aya set the sword in his stomach.  
"Sorry, but that's my line…..I now this wont kill you so you better tell me who sent  
you here." Aya jabbed the sword deeper, the monster grunted.  
"The mistress" He said grabbing her sword and pulled it out of him.  
"Ahhh, you and your little vamp friends are gonna die" He looked to his left.  
"No I hate VAMPIRES……AND YOU ARE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER SAID  
THAT!!!" Aya swung her sword cutting his head of.  
"I kill Vamps and I kill you" She dismissed her sword and looked at Luke and   
Ein who were running towards her.  
"Ewwee" Luke looked at the body.  
"What kind of monster is it?" Ein asked. Aya shrugged.  
"it's a dead monster now" Aya smiled looking at her ring.  
"We better tell Angel" Ein said and the three left.  
******  
"I cant find it" Angel flipped in his book. Aya walked towards him.  
"He worked for the Mistress" Aya looked at him.  
"So he was after us" Ein and Luke looked at the two.  
"I think so" Aya answered.  
"Ok, so they know what we do" Luke rolled her eyes.  
"Oh great so there stalkers now" Ein sat down.  
"Here!" Angel stood up.  
"A Sulkin demon, he eats human eyes and that sees what his pray saw," Angel   
stood up.  
"Ok that's great" Aya looked to the door.  
"Hey, I think we better head to the grave yard" Spike walked in through the   
door and looked the five.  
"Why" Angel asked.  
"I saw this woman walking in to a tomb, I think she's possessed, but I could   
be wrong" Spike sat on the couch.  
"She was bringing a box, I figured I would come here and tell you before   
I went to check it out." He finished.  
"Ok Spike and I will go" Angel looked at Aya.  
"I Wanna go, I mean this is my mission" Aya protested.  
"Ok" Spike agreed. Aya got up and looked at Ein and Luke.  
"No worries, we will stay here and see exactly why the thing was after us."   
Luke gave her a solute.  
"Thanks" Aya Spike and Angel left closing the door behind them.  
"I don't trust that Spike guy" Luke looked at Ein.  
"I didn't ether when I first met him, but he grew on me….he's a great   
vampi…..uh…….I mean guy"Ein stopped and Luke looked at him.  
"What?" She stood up.  
"Don't tell Aya" Ein went after her.  
"He's a vampire……Spike…..HE'S THE ENEMY" Luke walked to the door.  
"You saw Aya's ring….and it doesn't glow around him, he's good…..he has a soul"   
Ein grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking out.  
"A vampire with a soul?, so I guess Angelus has one too?" Luke shoot Ein a dirty look.  
"You knew?" Ein let go of her arm.  
"yeah….I did" Luke walked back in to the room.  
"Ok…well at least I don't have to explain that detail." Ein sat on the couch. Luke   
looked at him.  
"How did you know?" Ein asked.  
"I do read" Aya shot at him. "Especially about a vampire who carves a cross on  
the left cheek of his victims……besides that I need to know if I can trust you"  
Luke looked in to Ein's eyes.  
"Yes…I promise Angel and Spike wont hurt you or Aya" Ein looked back.  
"Ok….well than I wont tell Aya….but sooner or later Aya will know" Luke said   
and Ein nodded.  
"Lets hope we can explain before that happens" Ein finished and Luke shrugged.  
********  
"There look" Spike pointed to the woman that was standing in front of a large tomb.   
"Why she just standing there?" Aya looked at Angel and he shrugged walking out   
from behind the tree.  
"A little late to be outside?" He smiled and the woman turned around.  
"A man…..a vampire?" She said as if to faint. A cold laugh came from behind her.  
"Well, well" Her voice was crisp and beautiful.  
"Who is there?" Angel looked. A girl in a white long dress walked out in front of him.   
Back behind the bushes Aya and Spike watched.  
"I will go now, you stay there" Spike walked out and Aya released her sword.  
"No I go too" She looked at him and Spike rolled his eyes and shied.  
Angel looked at the beautiful girl standing in front of him as if he was mesmerized.  
"Angel!" Spike walked to him with Aya behind.  
"A slayer?" The girl said calmly. "I thought you were alone" She looked at   
Angel.  
"Hey snap out of it!" Aya bumped Angel and he fell to the ground.  
"What did you do to him you bitch?" Spike was about to transform but he  
held back. Aya jumped and was to attack the girl but the woman got in front and   
Aya stabbed her instead.  
"Damnit!!" Aya cursed looking at the girl.  
"Who are you?" Spike asked and the girl walked up to him and kissed him,  
Aya tried attacking her again but with no effort the girl smacked her away.  
"Spike NO!!" Aya yelled at him and Spike smacked the girl to the ground.  
"You ok?" Spike helped Aya up. But before they could go after the girl she was gone.  
"Great….she is gonna be a problem" Spike walked to Angel and looked at him.  
"Hey get up" He smacked his face but no response.  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Aya asked and Angel picked him up and over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I think so….we better get back before that woman comes back."   
Spike and Aya walked back out of the graveyard.  
********  
"Back soon" Luke helped Spike take Angel to his bed.  
"Yea, This seductive chick put some love spell on our Angel here" Spike explained.   
"She was working me too….but Aya got me to snap out" Spike looked back.  
"He will be fine, the spell is temporary…..only to distract him for a while….he should  
be fine when he wakes up" Ein looked in the book.  
"So who was she?" Aya asked and Spike shrugged.  
"I doubt she's the Mistress but we need to watch for her" Spike looked back   
and Angel grunted.  
"Angel?" Luke looked down and smiled. "Welcome back to the reality world"   
She smiled and Angel sat up.  
"I felt trapped….I thought I was never getting out" He rubbed his head.   
"It was nice though" He looked up.  
"Great" Spike shot him a sarcastic look.  
"So?" Angel asked.  
"She's tough" Aya answered.  
"Ok than……."  
"Yeah"  
"lets think of a strategy" Ein looked at the four in front of him.  
"What do you have planned?" Luke asked.  
"well…….nothing yet" He smiled. Spike and Aya rolled there eyes.  
"You don't mind if I throw you out the window" Spike walked towards Ein and he backed away.  
"Down boy" Luke looked at Spike.  
" I am going back to see if I can figure out why she was there" Spike walked to the door.  
"Hey….no" Aya walked after but he was already gone.  
"Leave him…..he's kinda hard headed, nothing can get through to him" Angel looked at   
Aya and she shrugged.  
"Ok so he's gonna get him self killed…..ok I'm cool with that" She sat on the couch   
and looked at Luke.  
"You guys should stay here tonight" Ein suggested.  
"Ok" Luke and Aya nodded.  
"To be safe" Angel finished.  
********  
  
Spike walked through the graveyard looking at the gloom and death around him, he   
lit a cigarette and sat on top of a grave stone.  
"Look, what ever you want your not getting it, as long as I am here your out of luck  
" Spike said to the open air. He shied. "No one" He stood up and smiled, he looked at the   
tomb and walked away.  
"You are not done, are you?" Spike threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.  
*********  
"GOOD MORNING!!!" Luke looked over Aya who was trying to get the pillow over her head.  
"Get up you wanker, it's almost noon" Spike looked at Aya who was on the floor.  
"What?" Aya sat up rubbing her eyes.  
"You need food!" Luke gave Aya a tray full of food.  
"Ok?" Aya arched an eyebrow. "Why the happiness all of a sudden?"   
"Well, the book came in earlier than expected and I translated a small part of the   
scroll, but there is a sentence that I cant make out so Angel is gonna try to help" Luke smiled.  
"Oh joy" Aya rolled her eyes.  
"You should be happy….that means we will be able to find Mune" Luke scolded.  
"What ever" Aya began to play with her food.  
"Hey!" Spike jumped and looked at the door and rolled his eyes. Ein walked in to the house.  
"Ever heard of knocking you brat?"   
"Sorry Spike" Ein smiled. "Look what I found" Ein held up a book.  
"What?"   
"History of the dark masters" He threw it at Aya.  
"OK?….Where did you get this?"   
"Giles" He said proudly.  
"Giles??" Spike chocked looked at him in an instance.  
"Yeah….well, not directly but he was a great watcher and he left a lot of books with my  
mother that he personally wrote and also books watchers before his time wrote"   
"Oh" Aya smiled opening the book.  
"The Master?" She looked up.  
"Don't know" Ein shrugged.  
"The Anointed One?" Aya flipped trough the book.  
"Oh yeah…the annoying one" Spike smirked and Aya looked up confused..  
"What?"  
"Never mind" Spike looked away.  
"Long story" Angel was heard and Spike jumped again.  
"You people need to knock" He shied irritated.  
"This is MY house" Angel pointed to him self.  
" Well, the book doesn't say" Angel set the book on the couch.  
"This one has no info on the Mistress only the Master" Aya set her book down as well.  
"The master?" Angel looked at Ein and Spike.  
"Smarty over here was digging in his attic" Spike stood up.  
"Where?" Angel looked at Ein.  
"Well, I kinda found my moms old books….that was the only one which was in English"   
He smiled and Angel grabbed the book, he looked at it and a sad smile came across his face.  
"I think I will hold on to this" He looked at the others and Aya caught his sadness   
but decided not to say anything.  
"Ok" She smiled. Angel walked in to this bedroom closing the door behind him.  
He stared at the book in his hands.  
"Her diary" He chuckled. "I wonder how Ein got his hands on that thing?" He walked  
over to a safe and opened it.  
"Better to hold on to this" He set it in there and closed the door spinning the lock.   
"Yo, quit logging around……..reading Buffy's diary and come" Spike peeked through   
the door.  
"I will" Angel turned around and walked towards Spike, but the albino blonde haired   
cutie stooped him with his finger on Angels shoulder.  
"Your not the only one who misses the Buff but we need to get over it, it's been  
14 years and we cant, well…." Spike looked away. "We need to worry about Aya and  
the Mune now" Spike finished and Angel set a  
hand on his shoulder.  
"I will" Angel smiled and walked past Spike.  
"OK" Spike turned around. "He took that lightly" He said with sarcasm in his  
voice. In the living room Aya was out of her bed and was folding her sleeping bag.  
"We better go" Luke looked at Spike, Angel and Ein and the three nodded.  
"Rest up, I have a feeling tonight will be a thrill" Angel smiled.  
"Yeah" Aya nodded with a smile.  
The two girls left a few minutes later and Spike shied. Angel looked at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Her" Spike walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some blood out of the   
freezer, he opened the microwave and set the bag of blood in it.  
"What's wrong with her" Ein looked at Spike.  
"She's a child" Spike turned around. "It hurts" He looked down.  
"What hurts?"  
"The fact that……..just forget about it" Spike took the blood out and bit in to  
the bag sucking the red liquid out like it was a Ice cone.  
********  
"Hey guys" Aya sat on the wall entrance to the graveyard. Spike jumped.  
"Will you quit that!" Spike looked up. Angel laughed. "What's so funny?" Spike   
scolded.  
"You" Angel pushed Spike aside. Aya jumped off the wall and followed the two in.  
"Well where are they?" Aya asked but no answered came from the two guys. A  
small sound was heard in the bushes, but no worries it was only w small black cat.  
"Damn ugly thing" Spike cursed.  
"Why are you so jumpy?" Aya asked and Spike gave her a mean look.  
"Because you bloody people are to damn quiet and it scares me" He aid shifting  
his shoulders.  
"Hey!" Angel yelled and a person stopped in a distance, Aya looked at the vile   
twisted face and her sword began to glow.  
"Oh looked" Aya smirked, Spike looked at her. Aya ran to the vampire and stabbed  
him in the chest.  
"Is it just me or is it when her sword is out she looks evil?" Spike looked at   
Angel and he just shrugged. Aya turned around and smiled at Spike and Angel.  
"Behind you!" Angel yelled and Aya stabbed the creature and than the next. In   
short time the three were surrounded by vampires.  
"A walk in the park" Aya smiled and Spike twisted his eyebrows.  
"Are you mad?" He looked at her as if she has gone insane. Aya gave him a faint   
smile and began to attack the vampires at full speed, what was in fact fast. Angel   
looked at her at the same time he killed two vampires.  
After a short time the battle was over and Aya dusted her hands.  
"Wow" Spike and Angel stared at Aya.  
"What?"  
"you sure a strong" Angel smiled surprisingly.  
"For humans you two really are strong too" Aya looked round, Angel and Spike   
looked away as if they were hiding some secret or just didn't hear her.  
"Come on" Aya looked at them and the three walked away.  
"Se ya" Angel smiled and Aya walked away from the two.  
********  
"Back!" Aya walked trough the front door of the apartment and Luke greeted   
the 16 year old.  
"So what's for dinner?" Aya dropped her stake on the table.  
"Chicken" Luke answered reading a book.  
"So?" Aya looked at the blonde.  
" I'm still trying to figure out what 'lucuse gureil kansa sutca diem' means"   
Luke looked up.  
"Still no luck" Aya sat on the chair.  
"Nope" Luke shied. Aya set her hand on her cheek and smiled.  
"Do you like Angel?" Aya smiled and Luke set the book down.  
"Yeah he's nice" Luke answered.  
"No I mean like, like him" She went on.  
"He is hot, but not my type…..I'm more in to the day types" Luke smiled and   
set her book back up.  
"Ok" Aya sat back looking bored.  
" I'm gonna go to se if Ein has anything" Aya stood up.  
"That's a good idea" Luke agreed. Aya walked out of the house and down the   
street. She looked around and then at her ring.  
"No harm no foul" She said and kept on walking. After a short while she came   
to Ein's door. Aya knocked and a lady opened the door.  
"Hey" Aya smiled looking at Ein who was behind her.  
"Hey, err Mom this is my friend Aya, she's visiting Sunny all the way from   
Japan" Ein introduced her to his step mom.  
"Oh that's nice, please come in" The older woman smiled and Aya walked in.  
"So um, do you want something to drink?" The woman asked and Aya shoo her  
head.  
"No thanks" Aya smiled and looked back at Ein. "Anything?"   
"Yeah come with me" Aya and Ein walked up the stairs and he pulled a string   
that took them in to the attic.  
"Here" Ein pointed to the library of books. "None in English or Latin except  
a few and they held no information" Ein shrugged.  
"Which ones look helpful?" Aya looked at the mess.  
"I don't know, they all are numbered so I cant tell"   
"Maybe these books have no information on our Mistress" Aya made a point.  
"Yeah but the script" Ein looked at Aya.  
"What is the scripts saying so far?" Aya looked at him with a scared face.   
"If its that important to translate that, there must be something wrong." Ein looked at the girl.  
"You better sit down" Ein looked at Aya and they sat down on the floor.  
"So far it says, 'For the one who holds the key, death shall come to the one she  
loves'…..MasaMune is the key, and the message goes to the holder which is you or   
the Mistress" Ein finished.  
"It did say 'her'…..so I guess" Aya looked away. "But it means nothing now, I mean   
we haven't gotten the real reason yet….well the real message, only that small passage  
" Aya smiled as if she was not affected at all. Ein nodded.  
"I guess you are right"  
"So now what?" She stood up and he did the same.  
"Well, we should go see Angel" Ein suggested and the two walked out of the attic.  
"If anyone knows best….well it's him" Ein looked back and helped Aya down the stairs.  
"Ok to Angels it is" She smiled and Ein pushed the stairs back up.  
**Spike** 


	3. Chapter 3 Millenia

**Spike**  
Chapter 3  
2 weeks have passed, no new information was found and no lead to there enemy,  
the gang was growing impatient and tired of fighting a vampire or a demon that  
wont tell them how to find there Mistress.  
  
"I swear to god that if we don't get to the mistress I will for sure go crazy"   
Luke sat back on the chair looking at Spike.  
"I need to be home next month" Aya also did the same.  
"We, know where she is" Angel looked at Aya.  
"Yeah somewhere under the graveyard" Aya gave him a sarcastic look.  
"Well, lets dig" Ein looked up. Spike shook his head.  
"No, the entrance is in that tomb, it has to be….we always fight the demons there"   
He finished.  
"Well, we should go explore there" Aya looked at Angel.  
"Ok?" Luke smiled.  
"All right kids were going on a little field trip" Spike lit a cigarette and stood up.   
Angel looked at Ein and they both nodded.  
"Ok" Angel sat up.  
"Spike and Aya will distract the enemy while Luke and I go inside." Angel   
said and the others agreed.  
"Ok" Aya and Spike looked at each other and smiled.  
"Guess I'm staying here" Ein set a hand on his cheek.  
"Stay here just incase something happens…..well you know" Angel looked at the 17 year old.  
"Fine, what ever you say boss" Ein walked to the kitchen. Spike looked at Aya  
wand the 4 walked to the door.  
"I will see what I could translate" Ein smiled and the four walked out of the room.  
*********  
"Hehehehe" A beautiful girl laughed evilly. She lay on a heart shaped large bed,   
she wore a white gown and her hair was long and silver, she had white eye shadow  
and glossy lips, she looked to be in her late teens.  
"My sweet" A vampire walked in to the room his face vile and twisted but he  
smiled and his face morphed in to handsome man who looks like he's in his early 20s.  
"Love, come and satisfy me" She said seductively and he came in to bed with her.   
She smiled kissing his neck.  
"Is my weapon here yet?" She growled softly.  
"It will be, Dru is going to make sure of that my beautiful" He kissed her lips.  
"Good…..hmmmm, good" She smirked.  
********  
"I think we were overlooking the Mistress this whole time" Aya looked at Angel.  
"What if she has a different name" Aya finished.  
"I see, maybe he name isn't Mistress…….that's probably why we cant find any  
history on her" Luke said as if she had invented a cure.  
"I get it" Angel agreed.  
"Ok so now we need to figure out her real name" Spike shied. The four walked  
through the graveyard gates and looked around, they saw nothing so they keep   
on walking. Aya looked at her ring and saw a faint glow.  
"Keep your eyes open" She said releasing her sword. Angel turned to his left   
and saw a shadow.  
"What is it?" Luke asked and Angel shrugged.  
"I don't know" He grabbed a stake from the inside of his jacket.  
"Look there" Spike pointed. The tomb stood tall and old. Angel walked to it  
opening the door. Aya went after him and stopped him.  
"Don't go in" She said looking behind her. Spike smirked and a vampire   
came from behind the tree.  
"Well….a little late to playing hide and go seek" The vampire said bitterly.  
Spike looked to his left ant Luke and she took her crossbow out.  
"Strike!!" Angel said and Spike went towards the vampire. The effort   
was flawless and the vampire dropped to dust.  
"Lets go!" Aya changed her mind.  
"You need to stay out here" Luke grabbed Aya's hand.  
"No"  
"Yes, you and Spike need to hold guard" Angel agreed.  
"Ok, but hurry back" Aya and Spike walked to the side while Angel   
and Luke walked in to the tomb.  
"Great" Spike said and a few faint growled were heard.  
" Well here they come" Aya released her sword and they began to fight.  
********  
Ein looked at the clock on the wall and sat back flipping through a big book.  
"Hopeless" He shied. "7:30" He smiled. He flipped the page when that  
instant the doorbell rang. Ein stood up and walked to the intercom.  
"Where closed" He said in an annoyed voice.  
"Ein its me, Willow….please let me in" the woman's voice was calm and low.  
Ein jumped back and ran down stairs.  
********  
Luke stopped and looked at Angel.  
"What?" Angel asked.  
"I know who and what you are" She smiled and Angel stepped back.  
"I know you are Angelus and I know Spike is a vampire too" She finished.  
"Look, I wont--" Angel was cut off and Luke giggled.  
"I trust you…….I know you have a soul too" She smiled and Angel shied with relief.  
"So you wont kill us?"  
"No, but Aya will if she finds out"   
"She doesn't know"  
"Nope…..well I don't think so" Luke looked ahead of her.  
"Look" Angel and Luke walked down a long spiral staircase, when they reached   
the bottom Angel noticed a big set of doors.  
"And I thought this was an old tomb" Luke said in awe. The doors were in gold   
with beautiful designs. Angel looked at the engravings and his face looked as if he was to scream.  
"The door" He turned around.  
"What?" Luke looked at him.  
"To hell……..we found it" Angel stopped and a noise was heard.  
"What's going on?"  
"We need to get out of here….." Angel grabbed Luke by the arm and the two ran   
up the stairs as fast as possible.   
*****  
"Get out of my way!!" Aya killed two vampires at once and to her left she saw Spike  
go flying to the tree.  
"Helsup tetorum!" A voice was heard a rain of spikes flew and all the vampires fell   
to dust.  
"What?" Spike and Aya looked at the woman who was standing there with a stake in  
her hand.  
"Willow?" Spike stood up and smiled. "Its great to see you" He dusted him self off.  
"Willow?" Aya looked at Ein who was behind her.  
"Where is Angel?" Willow looked around worriedly.  
"There in there" Aya pointed to the tomb, Willow nodded and ran to the door a split  
second passed and she ran in to Luke, the both fell on the ground.  
"Do not go in there" Angel looked at Ein.  
"Huh?" He looked down. "Willow?" He smiled. Luke helped Willow up and the redhead smiled.  
"We need to get out" She said and the others followed.  
"What's going on?" Aya asked and Willow looked at her. "They know your every   
move, the vampire army………she's gonna kill you…our very old enemy is there leader."   
Willow explained.  
"How do you know this?" Luke asked.  
"Cordelia saw a vision" Willow answered. Spike looked at Aya.  
"Cordelia is a friend who sees the future and Willow here is a witch……….and  
well…..you know" Spike explained.  
"You guys know everyone don't you?" Luke looked at Angel and he shrugged.  
The group ran in to a mobile home. "Come in!" She said inviting Angel and Spike  
in to the house.  
Willow said a chant witch caused a light to flow around the home.  
"Hey!" A girl with long dark hair smiled and Angel returned it.  
"Cordy!!" Spike and Angel ran to the girl and hugged her.  
"Long time no see" She said and Willow sat on the couch.  
"OK" She said catching a breath.  
"Sorry for all of this" She smiled and Angel looked at her.  
"Why you guys here?" Spike looked at Cordelia.  
"I woke up with a splitting headache,……as in a vision so the first thing I did   
was go to Willow's place, I told her and we rushed here like mad from L.A" She finished.  
"Yeah…..we needed to tell you" Willow looked at Luke. "Sorry, we kinda rushed   
greeted you" Willow smiled. "I'm Willow, this is Cordelia, we were close friends   
to Angel and Buffy" She said and Spike threw her a dirty look.  
"Oh and Spike too" She added and Luke smiled.  
"I'm Luke and this is Aya, she's a slayer and I'm her watcher" Luke smiled and  
Aya did the same.  
"I saw your sword" Willow looked at Aya's ring.  
"Oh" Aya looked down.  
"Its very powerful…..its only half of the full power" Willow said in a confused manner.  
"Its only half of the actual thin….se this is the Masa….the Mune is its better  
half." Aya smiled and Willow looked at Cordelia.  
"I saw it" Cordelia set a hand on her head.  
"You see the future?" Luke asked and Cordelia nodded. "Well bits and peaces  
of it….yeah" Cordelia answered.  
"That's cool" Aya smiled and Cordelia raised an eyebrow.  
"The headaches are hell……I am stuck with this damn curse forever thanks to this  
one demon I fell in love with" She said madly and Angel laughed.  
"Hey…." Spike raised his hand.  
"Who cares, ok………we need to know what you saw, for one and who is this old   
enemy your talking about" He said and sat on the couch. Cordelia looked at Spike and Aya.  
"Well, I saw you and her somewhere in another place or time…..I didn't  
understand…..but I also saw--" Cordelia was cut off and Willow looked at Spike.  
"What?" Spike said in a worried tone.  
"Your not going to like what I'm about to tell you" Willow looked down and   
Spike leaned towards her.  
********  
"They are protected" A girl swayed back and forth with her eyes closed. Her hair  
in braids, four on each side. Her lips were glossy and her eye shadow was Smokey.  
"Drusilla" A voice came from behind her. Dru opened her eyes and looked behind her.  
"Melody?" Dru smiled and the silver haired girl walked towards her.  
"Can you see them?" Melody asked.  
"No…..a witch had put a spell around them…..witch causes me to not see…….my pets"   
She moved her head around slowly, her face turned in to a vampire and she growled.  
"I want my pets" Drusilla snapped and Melody smirked.  
"Angelus and Spike will come to you and you can play with them."  
"I want to kill them, nice and slow" Drusilla's face morphed back to normal.  
"I want to play" She finished and Melody set a hand on her head.  
"Be a good girl now" She smiled and Dru licked her lips.  
"I will"   
"Mel" A voice from behind was heard.  
"Cal?" Dru looked and Melody turned around.  
"My Love" Melody ran to her lover and kissed him. He let her go and his face   
morphed back to human.  
"My Mistress……..they will come tonight, I have a feeling" He smiled and   
Melody's face turned ugly and vile, she smiled showing her fangs.  
"Good, tonight they will die and I will have my MasaMune" She said looking   
at the ring on her finger.  
*******  
"WHAT?" Spike jumped out of his seat and looked at Willow, he held back his  
anger because if he didn't his secret from Aya will be revealed.  
Angel looked at Willow and than at Spike.  
"I have to find Dru!" Spike walked to the door but the magic stopped him.  
"NO….you cant, if Dru is at her full power, you will die" Angel stood up.  
"I……"Spike looked at Aya.  
"No Spike……" Aya called him back but to no avail Spike broke through the shield and ran to the street.  
"Spike!" Aya ran after him and grabbed him by the arm. "You heard Angel, you  
cant go……..she will kill you" Aya looked at him and at that same exact moment the thunder roared.  
" DON'T FOLOW ME!!" Spike shook her arm away. Aya looked up at him in surprise.  
"Go back………I will take care of this" He said walking away. Aya looked behind  
her and saw Angel standing next to her. Aya looked over at Angel and he set his  
hand on her shoulder.   
A single rain drop turned in to a soft shower.  
" Who is Dru?" Aya asked and Angel walked her back in to the mobile home.  
"An old friend of Spike's" Angel answered. Aya turned her head toward where Spike   
left and then back at Angel.  
"How dangerous is she?" Aya asked.  
"She's insane, a crazy vampires…..beautiful but twisted. She can kill him,  
but he might defeat her" Angel looked down, Aya released her sword and turned around   
breaking out of Angels hand.  
"I have to help him" Aya ran after Spike.  
"Wait!" Angel looked stunned.  
"Aya!" Luke ran out and stopped next to Angel.  
"Now what?"  
"Spike will take care of her, don't worry" Angel looked at Luke.  
"But you…..you just said"   
"Forget about it…..remember Spike is a vampire, if he doesn't morph, he will   
loose but if he morphs he can beat her…..with Aya's help, that's why I let   
her go…..she can help him" Angel explained and Luke looked up.  
"But Aya-" Luke was cut off.  
"She likes him, she will see past the vile look" Willow walked to the two.  
"What do you mean?" Luke looked at her.  
"I'm a witch, when she ran after him, I felt her feelings" Willow finished.  
Angel and Luke looked at each other.  
******  
"Here he comes" Dru smirked opening her eyes.  
"Who?" Melody asked.  
"My pet…..but he not alone" She made a frown and Melody smiled.  
"Good, kill th--" She was cut off.  
"A slayer…..Spike is being followed by a slayer" Dru opened her eyes and  
Melody walked to her.  
"Well, then……kill her and do what you want with Spike" The silver haired girl  
walked away.  
"I will" Dru morphed in to a vampire and looked at the ground. "Lets play my pet"  
********  
Aya ran down the street, the gentle breeze blowing her hair to the side, she  
looked at her ring and it glowed faintly, the closer she ran the brighter the glow.  
"Spike" She looked to her left and began to run towards the graveyard.  
********  
Spike walked in to the graveyard, he looked around and heard a silent giggle.  
"Dru?" Spike looked behind him.  
"Oh my pet" Dru licked her lips and came from behind a tree. Her face twisted  
and evil. Spike morphed and an angry grin ran across his face.  
"Oh is my pet gonna try to kill me?" Dru smiled and Spike took a stake from  
the inside of his coat.  
"I will kill you" Spike growled.  
"Oh honey I'm already dead" She laughed and Spike ran towards her. Drusilla  
grabbed him by the throat and smiled. She took her nails and ran them across   
his face, 2 trails of blood dripped down his face, Dru  
leaded over and licked it.  
"You are making a mistake" Spike jabbed the stake in to her side. Dru threw him to a tree.  
"That was a mistake" She mocked his words and took the stake out of her side,   
she licked the end and threw it to the ground.  
"I will kill you and her" Dru smirked and Spike jolted to his feet.  
"You wont…..not while I am around you wont hurt her" Spike kicked Dru and  
she fell to the ground.  
"You got me dirty" She said angry.   
"SPIKE!!!" Aya ran through the back entrance and Dru fixed her attention on Aya.  
"The little slayer" Dru ran after her. Aya released her sword and looked at  
Spike. He morphed back to human fast enough so Aya couldn't see he was a vampire.  
"Aya!" Spike ran towards her. "I told you not to follow me!" Spike kicked  
Dru away and Aya ran after her. Dru jumped away and Aya smirked.  
"The Masa" Dru said madly. "You have it?" Dru ran towards the sword but   
Aya jabbed it in to her shoulder. Dru looked at the girl and Aya's eyes   
transformed in to two different colors, one purple-blue and the other green.  
"What?" Dru grabbed the sword out of her shoulder and jumped.  
"What power?" Dru looked at Spike. "You haven't seen the end of this, I will  
KILL YOU BOTH!!" She disappeared as if she teleported away.  
"What?" Spike looked at Aya and she looked away.  
"I told you not to follow me" Spike said angrily and Aya looked up.  
"If I didn't come…..she would of killed you" Aya said softly as if she was to cry.  
"She is my business….if she kills me than so be it!" He shouted in Aya's face her  
eyes tearing up He looked to the side and began to walk away. Aya looked at  
Spikes and than looked down.  
"Your cold Spike" She turned her back and she too began to walk away.   
Spike stopped and turned around, he looked at her and ran towards her,  
he grabbed her arm and slowly turned her around. He looked   
down and smiled.  
"I will always be cold" He said pressing his lips to hers. After a moment   
they broke and he walked away, Aya put two fingers over her lips and   
looked at his surprised.  
"Spike"   
********  
"Dru?" Melody ran to the hurt vampress.  
"Its that slayer, she's strong……and not human" Dru fell to the ground.  
"CAL!" Melody called to her lover and the man ran to her.  
"Help her" She demanded and Cal set a hand over Dru's wounds. A light   
flowed through her body and her wounds were healed.   
"What hapends?" Melody asked and Dru smirked.  
"Is the army ready?" Dru stood up as if nothing hapends.  
"What hapends" Melody demanded. Cal nodded at Dru and the vampress   
walked away but before she left the room she turned around and smirked.  
"Millenia" She said and left. Cal looked at Melody.  
"the slayer is Millenia?"  
********  
"Three days" Luke looked at Aya who as braiding her hair. She was on her   
last braid, she had four on each side.  
"I'm worried" Aya looked up.  
"Don't worry" Angel sat on the couch next to Aya.   
"He's gonna be ok" Willow looked at Aya and Aya smiled.  
"Who is Dru?" Aya looked at Angel.  
"She was his lover, he was her pet" Angel answered.  
"But she's a vampire" Aya looked down, Luke set a hand on her shoulder.  
"She doesn't know?" Cordelia looked at Angel. Aya did the same.  
"Know what?" Aya said worriedly. Willow threw Cordelia a dirty look.  
"Never mind" Cordelia sat down. Aya looked at Luke.   
"It's gonna be ok" Ein said and Aya nodded.  
*********  
Spike looked up, his head against his pillow, trying to think.  
"Damnit" He coursed looking to his window.  
His house was all in red and black, his walls were red and his carpet was black.   
All the furniture was red oak and so was the hard wood floors, the kitchen was   
marble and the windows were neatly painted black to  
not allow the sun in to the room, the curtains were white with designed lace on the bottom.  
Spike shied and lit a cigarette.  
"Why is she in my head…….I said I would never fall in love" He sat up looking at his hand.  
"Dru, Buffy………Aya" He said. That was all he could think about in the last three days.  
"Why is Dru trying to kill me?………Why is she in on all of this, does she want  
revenge…..or is she just jealous" Spike walked to the kitchen and grabbed a  
pouch of blood from the freezer.  
"I don't get it" He set the blood in the microwave and set it on two minutes.  
"I have to help her…..even if it means to kill Dru, She needs me" He smiled   
looking at the microwave.  
"She's just a kid………but…..I like her" he chuckled which then turned in to a laugh.  
A nock was heard and he jolted back. He walked to where the noise came and  
gasped when he saw the person he never wanted to  
see again.  
********  
Aya opened her eyes and looked at Luke who was next to her.  
"You asleep?" Aya shook her. Luke opened her eyes.  
"Yeah" Luke turned towards Aya. "Well I was"  
"Listen" Aya sat up and Luke did too.  
"What?" Luke stood up. Angel heard the two and Aya ran to the window.   
"Willow wake up!" Angel darted the redhead out of her sleep. Aya looked at  
Angel and than at her ring.  
"Oh no" Aya opened the door and saw 40 to 50 vampires standing in front   
of the mobile home.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SPIKE!!!" Cordelia woke up as if she had a terrible nightmare.  
"Aya……..THERE COMING!" Ein grabbed Cordelia and held a hand on her forehead.  
"Aya….Angel!" Cordelia screamed.   
"What?" Aya looked at her.  
"Spike is gonna die!" Cordelia stood up and Angel ran out of the house and  
began to attack the Vampires. Aya released her sword and ran after Angel to help him.  
"Willow?" Luke looked at the woman. Willow nodded. Luke grabbed the stake  
which was on the table.  
"Stay in here" Luke and Willow ran out to help.  
"Aya!" Angel ran to the vampire behind her and killed him.  
"Go find Spike……he's in trouble, we will be ok!" Willow yelled and Aya   
nodded demising her sword.  
"The grave yard!" Cordelia ran to the door and threw her a pair of car keys.  
"Hurry!"  
Aya ran in to the car and turned it on driving away.  
"Good" Came a voice from the crowd of Vampires, Cal walked out and all the  
Vampires stopped.  
"The trap worked" He said and an invisible force field trapped Luke, Willow,  
Ein and Cordelia.   
"What's going on?" Angel asked and Cal smiled.  
"Criptum De utioum Convaris decturum si lon ifusur be milodctum de siptuious  
conferum………For the one who holds the key, death shall come to the one she   
loves', the light in time will lose and the dark shall control  
the future. Millenia will fall" Cal looked at the group and Angel gasped.  
"Coptrun Sortum Timinous" Cal added.  
"The script?" Angel said and Cal began to laugh.  
"Ayasawa!" Luke yelled.  
"Millenia…..her name means keeper of time…..or Millenia" Luke looked at Angel.  
"Shit" Ein looked down. "That's what the script says"  
"Spike" Willow looked at Cordelia.  
*******  
"Dru?" Spike ran out of his house and in to a park. "What's going on?" Spike   
looked at the Vampire and she smiled.  
"Millenia" Dru said. "Where is she?"  
"Who?"  
"Don't play stupid…..the keeper of time" Dru grabbed Spike and slapped him.  
"I don't know who that is" Spike looked at Dru and morphed.  
"Don't lie" Dru threw him to a tree. She walked to him and smiled. She locked at  
\ him and she pit her foot on his face.  
"The slayer stupid" She kicked him and a trail of blood trailed down his face.  
"Aya" Spike stood up.  
"Who is Millenia?" Spike growled madly and ran to Dru but she smacked him away.  
"I am Millenia" Aya stood with her sword, but it seemed different, it was glowing  
and her hair was different too, instead of it being light brown it was white long   
and curly her eyes were two different colors and   
she seemed much stronger. Spike looked at her and morphed back to human.  
"I wont let you kill him" Aya said with an angel like voice and she ran to Dru  
stabbing her in the chest but missed her heart.  
"You missed" Dru laughed and Aya smirked.  
"I know" She jabbed it in further and Dru screamed. She released her sword   
and Dru fell to the ground. Spike stood up and ran to Aya.   
"Get out!" She screamed and Spike was stabbed in the back.   
"SPIKE!" Aya turned around and saw Melody holding Spike.  
"It missed" She laughed. Dru sat up and jumped to Aya. She grabbed her and  
Melody grabbed the ring from her finger.  
"MASA!!" Aya screamed and Melody took the ring. Aya looked at Spike and   
Melody dropped him.  
"No"  
Melody took the ring of her finger and combined the two. A large purple light  
shone and Aya looked at it. A sword with seven blades appeared.  
"MasaMune" Spike woke up. He morphed in to a vampire and kicked Melody out  
of the way. Aya looked at him and froze.  
"Get it!" She screamed punching Dru in the face. Aya looked back and grabbed the   
sword, she looked at her hands and felt the power of good and evil jolt there body.  
"Spike?" She looked at him confused. Spike took a branch and grabbed Dru by the neck.  
"I'm sorry" He looked away and stabbed Dru right in to the chest.  
"Spike?" She smiled and exploded in to dust.  
"Damn it!" Melody morphed in to a vampire and teleported away. Aya looked at Spike  
with tears in her eyes.  
"What?" Aya began to fall to the ground returning back to normal. Spike ran to her  
and grabbed her head before it hit the ground. The ring returned on to her finger  
but it was bigger and more prettier. Engraved on the side was 'Millenia'.   
She looked up at Spikes twisted and vile face and closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Aya" Spike looked down. Aya set her hand on his face and lifted her head.  
"I don't care……not anymore" Aya smiled and set a finger over his wound. Spike   
looked down and smiled.  
"Des it hurt?" She asked and he nodded.  
"No when you transform" She corrected and Spike shook his head no.  
"I'm sorry you have to see me like this"   
" I dint care, I just want to be with you" She lifted her head and kissed his wound   
she felt the cold dead blood on her lips and smiled. She looked at his face and moved   
her lips to his. He kissed her hard and deep  
morphing back to human.  
"I don't care…….I want to be with you tonight" She said and Spike kissed her again.  
*********  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Melody grabbed her hair and pulled it.  
"GOD DAMN IT!!!!" She screamed again, Cal walked in to the room and grabbed her.  
"Millenia has MasaMune" She looked back with a hand full of hair.  
"I want to kill her" She sat on the floor.  
"There there my love, we will" Cal walked her. "I have there friends" Cal smirked   
and Melody smiled.  
"Let me to them" She said twisted and vile.  
*******  
Aya stood in front of Spike her hand covering her bear chest her other hand was  
on Spikes stomach. He looked down at her and smiled. He set a hand on her cheek  
and she looked up.  
" Not even a month and I have madly fallen in love with you" He smiled Aya took her   
hand away and hugged him there bare chest touching, he bent down and kissed her   
neck and than her lips. He looked at her two  
different colored eyes and smiled.  
"I love you" Aya looked to the side. Spike set his lips by her ear.  
"I will be with you till the end…..for as long as I can." He said and Aya kissed his   
chest. Spike kissed her gently and passionately.   
********  
"I hope Aya and Spike are ok" Angel looked at Willow who was sitting on the ground  
whit her knees to her chin.  
"They are, but they don't know were trapped" Willow answered. Luke stood with   
her head against the cell bars.  
"Cant you get us out" Ein looked at Willow.  
"The bars are made out of Cacchin" Willow looked at him. "There protected  
from magic" She finished.  
"Angel use your straight" Cordelia looked at him.  
"There to strong…..even for my straight" Angel looked down.  
"Luke, who is Aya?" Willow asked and Luke sat down.  
"She is Millenia, the goddess of all time" Luke answered. "Well not Aya her self   
but Millenia has been lying in wait in side her…..I don't know why she has come but  
I assume MasaMune plays a vile role in this whole   
thing" Luke finished.  
"So Aya is possessed by Millenia?" Ein asked and Luke nodded.  
"Millenia stands for Millennium" Luke looked at Angel.  
"For the one who holds the key, death shall come to the one she loves', the light in  
time will lose and the dark shall control the future. Millenia will fall" Angel   
repeated twice and the others looked at him.  
"The one she loves, Spike……." Angel looked at Cordelia.   
"They will travel back to the time before MasaMune split in to Masa and Mune, dark  
and light, good and evil…….That's why Millenia woke, she will take them   
through time" Angel looked to Luke.  
"The riddle…..Coptrun Sortum Timinous……..To go back to the Silver Millennium"   
Luke stood up.  
"Oh my god….." Willow set her hand on her mouth.  
"They will die" Ein looked at Angel.  
********  
Aya set her head on Spike's shoulder, she closed her eyes and a tear ran to his chest.   
"I'm sorry" He kissed her head. "No heartbeat" He whispered. She closed her eyes  
and set her arm around him.  
"No that's not why I am crying" She looked up. "I don't want to loose you" Aya sat   
up and Spike did the same setting his arms around her from behind.  
"We will fight her" Aya opened her eyes and they were back to normal blue.  
"Who the woman who attacked us?"  
"No….." Aya looked at Spike and kissed his lips. She looked at her ring and saw it   
was calm.  
" We have to go back to the others, they were left fighting the vampires, we have   
to see if there ok" Aya looked at Spike and she got out of bed and walked to the   
bathroom. Spike looked at her and he too did the same.   
Aya walked in to the shower and Spike closed the door behind him he walked in  
with her and they began to kiss, he set his hand in hers and there fingers entwined.   
Spike looked at Aya, her hair dripping, the water ran   
down her face mixing in with her tears. Spike hugged Aya and she broke down  
crying. They both knew the outcome of the fight…..even  
if they both tried to forget, they knew.  
********  
"Talk you ugly humans……" Melody said throwing her glass at the cage.  
"Where is Millenia…..and MasaMune?" She screamed.  
"We don't know" Luke answered.  
"They can not go back in time….I need THE MASAMUNE…..OR ELSE" She morphed   
and Cal grabbed her.  
"calm down."  
"I wont calk down" She looked back. "Spike killed Dru and now I am on my own"   
She pouted.  
"Are …" Angel looked at Melody.  
"WHAT?……Angelus" She snapped.  
"Nothing" Angel looked away. "I'm not Angelus anymore"  
"Whatever" She sat down on the couch in the dark cave.  
"So how do I find them" She said in a calm tone.  
"I don't know my love" Cal answered.  
"WELL FIGURE IT OUT STUPID!" She screamed at him and left the room, Cal glanced   
at the prisoners and followed her.   
"Who are they?" Cordelia asked.  
"Melody and Cal, the two second most powerful vampires in the world, after Spike and I."   
Angel answered. "They were damned way before Spike and I though" He finished.  
*********  
Aya and Spike walked through the rubble of the motor home.  
"Oh no" Aya set a hand on her mouth. "There gone" She looked at Spike and he fell to the   
ground holding his head. Aya ran to him.  
A voice was heard.  
*Spike Aya*   
"Its willow" Aya smiled.  
*Were ok, you guys must destroy the…….* Willow's voice was gone.  
"Destroy what?" Spike looked at the pink sky.  
"DAYLIGHT!" He screamed. The wind froze and Aya looked at the heavy air around her.  
"What's going on?" She fell to the ground holding her head in pin. "No not now" The world   
around them grew black and Spike ran to Aya and held her in his arms.  
"Aya!" He closed his eyes.  
"AHHHHHHHH…….NOOOO" Aya screamed and they both fell unconscious.  
  
  
**Spike** 


	4. Chapter 4 The Silver Millennium final

**Spike**  
Chapter 4  
Aya slowly opened her eyes and looked to her side. She saw Spike.  
" Spike wake up…..SPIKE!!" Aya screamed.  
"He's out cold" Came a cute voice behind her. A cute little girl stood behind them.   
Aya turned around and gasped, she stumbled to her feet to see she want in her geneses and Sweatshirt.  
"What is this?" Aya looked at her new clothing, it was beautiful, she had on a white bra-like silk   
cloth with silver lining and her skirt was long but split on the sides to show her legs, the belt  
was below her bellybutton and there where silver strands falling loose from the belt.   
Her hair was white and it was wavy as if she has slept with braids in her hair   
and took them out the next morning.  
"Millenia" The girl ran to her giving her a hug. Aya looked down and got on her  
nice to meet the little girls eyes.  
"Where am I?" Aya looked at her. "And why isn't Spike waking up?" Aya asked.   
The little girl snapped her fingers and Spike jolted out of sleep.  
"Whoa…..the hell?" Spike stood up looking at Aya.  
"What did you do to your hair?" He asked and Aya smiled.  
" this is what I really look like" Aya smiled and Spike arched an eyebrow.  
"Who's the Brat?" Spike looked at the little girl.   
"My name is Silver" She said In a cute voice.  
"Silver?" Aya and Spike said at the same time. "And you are in the Silver Millennium,   
The world of Time" The girl finished. Spike looked at Aya and than at the scene around him.   
The place was huge and all seem to  
be marble and white gold.  
"If this is hevan…..I'm in the wrong place" Spike looked back down.  
"No this is neither hevan nor earth, this is Millennium, time before time" Silver smiled.  
Silver was a little girl who looked to be 5 years old, her hair was silver and short  
she had a long braid on one side of her head and the rest was ear length. She wore   
a white and silver dress and she had on white makeup.  
Aya smiled and looked at her.  
"A vampire and a slayer" Silver giggled. "How odd" She added.  
"Why did you bring us here" Aya asked.  
"I didn't, Millenia did" The girl answered.  
"But you said I was Millenia" Aya said confused.  
"I did" Silver said. "But you are not here to see your self, you are here to see MaMu"   
she finished.  
"MaMu?" Spike looked at the girl.  
"MasaMune……MaMu" Aya looked at Spike.  
"Come with me" The girl took Aya by the hand and the two followed.  
Spike looked around him at what seemed to be an endless hallway, But Silver stopped   
and looked ahead.  
"What Is it?" Aya asked.  
"Coptrum Snorum" Silver closed her eyes and set her hands over her chest as if  
she was praying.   
A large portal of light appeared and a door opened.   
"Come on" Silver giggled, Aya and Spike walked in.  
"Millenia?" A beautiful voice was heard all around her.  
"Mama" Silver smiled. A beautiful woman appeared, Silver ran to her and the woman hugged her.  
"MaMu?" Aya looked at her.   
"Yes, Millenia" MaMu was a beautiful woman who wore the same clothes as Aya,   
but she had a long veil behind her, she hair was to the ground in straight silver   
strands, her eyes were two different colors, one blue and one purple like Aya's, her face was young,   
around her late 20s, her lips were shiny and her  
eyes were glittery and white.  
"Why are we here?" Spike asked still confused.  
"You are here to destroy MasaMune…..before the world is destroyed in your time"   
The woman said in an angel voice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Melody, our sister has lost her purity" Silver looked up.  
"The vampire?" Spike asked and MaMu nodded.  
"You couldn't tell by her silver hair?" Silver asked and Aya shook her head.  
"I didn't know" Aya answered.  
"Wait, you were Millenia when you fought Dru….I remember now" Spike looked at   
Aya and she nodded.  
"I'm still me, but I just look different" Aya looked at MaMu.  
"Yes" MaMu nodded.  
"You are, Aya……Millenia the keeper of time, and I am your mother" MaMu smiled.  
"And I am you!" Silver looked up and Aya gasped.  
"You are me?"  
"Yes, I am Silver Millennium, or Silver Millenia" Silver smiled. "Silver Melody is your   
sister, the goddess of Song and Sound" Silver explained. Spike looked at Aya.  
"I was 5 when I was adopted" Aya looked at Spike, and not much longer after that I   
began my training as a slayer." She fell to her knees and began to cry.  
"I understand" She looked up.  
"This place was destroyed and I was sent to earth as a human girl, that's how I got the Masa"   
Aya stood up and looked at her ring.   
"Mune went to Melody, when she was forced back in to time…….but her heart was  
changed when she was damned and she has been hunting for Mune for over 300 years"  
Silver explained.  
"But…..I was sent here 16 years ago….why so long after Melody?"  
"You are 300 years younger than melody" MaMu explained.  
"I see, so in appearance Aya is like 3 years younger than Melody, I get it" Spike smiled.   
Aya looked at Silver.  
"I see." Before Aya could say more the room began to shake.  
" Millenia you must destroy MasaMune before Melody gets her hand on it…..HURRY!"   
MaMu began to fade away and Aya released the MasaMune.  
Spike and Aya ran out of the door and gasped, a dark shadow grew over.   
"Melody?"  
********  
Willow and Angel looked at Melody who was glowing.  
"What's going on?" Cordelia and Luke fell to the ground as it began to shake.  
"I will have it……..I WILL HAVE MASAMUNE!!!!" Melody began to disappear and Cal  
looked at her surprised, the whole room grew white, Cal closed his eyes but the light  
burned him…..Willow set a force field around  
Angel and than around the others.  
"Is it the sun?"  
" No it's a power that is like the sun" Willow answered.   
Melody closed her eyes and her clothes disintegrated in to a beautiful gown, her hair   
curled and her eyes changed to purple and blue. After a moment the light was gone and  
Melody was nowhere to be found.  
"What hapends?" Angel fell to his knees.  
"She's after Aya and the MasaMune, she crossed the time barrier" Luke answered   
looking at the bars of the cell which were disappearing. Ein looked at Angel and than at Luke.  
"Where am I?" He said as if he didn't remember what was happening.   
Luke looked at him and than at Willow.  
"He forgot everything" She said and Angel looked at Ein in surprise.  
"Who are you" Ein looked at Luke.  
********  
"Melody?" Spike fell down and Aya released her sword.  
*You can do it* Silvers voice was heard. Spike stood up and looked at the crumbling  
building around him.  
"I want it….I WANT MY MASAMUNE!!!!" Melody screamed and darkness engulfed them.   
Aya looked at Spike who morphed in to a vampire. They were in an endless abyss  
Aya looked behind her and saw Spike was  
no longer with her.  
"Spike!" She looked around. Melody smirked and attacked Aya wit full force.   
"What's wrong? Don't have your vampire lover to help you?" She formed a sword  
of light but it want MasaMune it was just light and strong energy. The began to fight.  
**  
Spike stood in front of an invisible wall and looked at Silver.  
"Why cant I help her" He asked and Silver looked up.  
"This is her war"  
"War?"  
"Melody and Millenia have to free light and seal evil." Silver looked at the vampire.  
"Only then will the war be over"   
"But Melody is evil" Spike told her.  
"But she wasn't from the beginning, remember Melody was the one with Mune, the   
power of light and Millenia was with Masa, the power of darkness." Silver smiled.  
"It was Millenia who was supposed to be evil, but she chose good instead and Melody  
chose darkness." Silver explained.  
"I don't understand" Spike looked at the darkness in front of him. Silver set her  
hand in his and she began to disappear.  
"Silver?" Spike looked down and Silver became older, she looked like the teenage Millenia.   
Spike looked at her and saw she was see-through.  
"What's going on?" Spike asked. Silver leaned over and kissed Spike on the lips a small   
light shone and she disappeared.  
*Wish to never forget* her voice echoed. Spike looked at the darkness and saw Silver  
walk in to it.  
**  
Aya fell, blood ran down her face.  
"No" She looked up.  
*Don't worry* Came young Silver's voice, Aya looked next to her and as if time   
stopped Silver smiled and giggled.  
"Let me help you" Silver released her MasaMune and then began to fight Melody,   
Aya and Silver were doing the same exact moves and Silver became older again.  
"MASAMUNE!!!!!!" They screamed and they became one, They ran towards Melody   
and pierced her through the heart.  
"Ahhh!!" Melody looked at her sister. Aya closed her eyes and MasaMune disappeared.  
"Millenia" Melody smiled. "Thank you" She said Aya gently laid her on the floor  
setting her head on her lap.  
"You set me free……I'm sorry…..my darling sister……….I'm happy to see your   
beautiful face……just once……more…….Aya…….." She smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Melody?" Aya began to cry.  
*Don't cry* MaMu's voice was heard.  
"Mommy?" Aya looked around and an image of MaMu was seen.   
"She will be ok….she's free now……you sealed evil and released good." MaMu  
looked at Aya. She walked towards her and she came to her knees, she set   
a hand over Melody's body.  
"Wish to never forget" MaMu disappeared and so did the ring from Aya's hand.   
Her hair returned to it's normal color but her eyes were still Purple and Blue.   
She looked around her and a white light shone.  
*Wish* MaMu's and young Silver's voice was heard and both Aya and Spike heard it.  
"I wish to never forget" They said at the same time, even if they were not in the  
same place they heard each others voice.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Aya woke up and looked around her.  
"Wait I'm in Japan…..in my own room, where is everyone" She looked at her stuffed doll.  
"Was it a dream?" She sat up and looked in to the mirror.  
"My clothes" She looked at the beautiful cloth.  
"Silver" She smiled.  
"Aya!" Came a voice from down the hall.  
"Get up, it's almost noon, your friends called and there coming over right now"   
"Coming mom!" Aya smiled and sat on her bed.  
"It's as if nothing ever happened, as if I am the only one to remember" She looked   
at an image in the mirror which transformed in to young Silver.  
*That's right* Young Silver giggled and her image disappeared.  
*MasaMune never existed and you are not a slayer….it is as if nothing ever happen*  
Her voice faded away. Aya looked at her regular reflection and her two different colored eyes.  
"I guess I will never see Angel, Ein, Willow, Cordelia……………or Luke and Spike"   
Aya began to cry.  
*Don't worry…….as long as you remember that is what counts*   
******************************************************************  
3 MONTHES LATER  
  
"Hey Ayasawa!" A girl ran to Aya.  
"Haru-chan" Aya smiled. "What's wrong….you turned your own boyfriend down,   
I mean the Misuro dance is coming up, and you told Kyle no" Haru said in her bad English.  
"Kyle is going back to America this up coming summer and I wont see him again"   
Aya explained. "Plus, I don't want to be in a relationship right now." Aya smiled.   
" We better hurry, or were gonna be late to school"   
Aya smiled ant the two girls began to run.  
***  
That evening Aya and Haru were walking home from school when two of there  
friends ran up to them.  
"Aya!….Haru!!" The two girls giggled.  
"Hey we should go the arcade, I heard that Keitaro got some new games,  
plus we can flirt with him"  
"OK Kano," Aya smiled.  
"Hey Samantha your uniform is dirty" Aya laughed.  
"Well the blonde ditz fell on her way here" Kano laughed.  
Haru and Kano were Japanese and Samantha was American, Aya's old Boyfriend Kyle  
was also American. The 4 girls wore matching school uniforms, The skirts were pleaded  
with pleats which the girls rolled up to make them short, they were white, red,   
black and sand colored there tops looked like sailor tops which were white with   
there school logo over the heart, they wore a red scarf with sand and black lines on the bottom  
of there collars which were sand with a red and blackoutline, all four had there hair up in a ponytail  
and they wore knee high white socks with there school logo on the left one.  
The girls walked in to the arcade and Aya looked out to see that it was 4pm   
and she promised her mom she would be back at 5.  
"Sorry you guys but I have to go" Aya smiled and the girls nodded.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow" They said there goodbyes and Aya left. She walked   
trough a small alley where she usually ran in to vampires and smiled.  
"Well, I guess that's not my job anymore" She smiled but than again it was day,   
so vampires should be out. She walked out to the beach which want to far from her house.  
She sat silent for almost an hour and the sun began to set casting a faint red   
glow over the sea.  
"Huh" She smiled and watched the birds.   
"I miss them" Aya looked down. "I am stuck with the memory now, and they don't  
even know I exist." She chucked. She grabbed a handful of sand and let it slip   
from between her finger.  
"Miss who?" Came a voice from behind her. Aya closed her eyes.  
"I didn't know I was being followed" She smiled. She stood up and turned her head   
to see who stood there.  
She gasped looking at the man. He leaned against a fence his hands above him,   
holding the weavement.  
"You are not the only one with those god damn memories" He smirked. Aya's eyes   
teared up. She couldn't believe it, it wan not night yet……..but he was standing   
there, in front of her.  
"Hey" He smiled. Aya couldn't believe it.  
"Spike?" She looked at him and he walked to her. "Are you…-" He cut her off  
with a gentle kiss.  
"Human" He finished.  
"How?"  
"Silver…..made me human" He answered and Aya cried in to his chest. He was   
wearing a red button up shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath.  
"Spike" Aya looked up. "If I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up." She sobbed.  
"Don't worry, you wont" He kissed her again.  
Nightfall came and Aya laid in his arms still on the beach. Spike looked down and Aya smiled.  
"Those idiots didn't remember anything, not even Angel….I felt lonely with out   
being able to tell you, I had to come and see you….even if you didn't remember" Spike said.  
"I thought you forgot, so I figured I was gonna have to move on" Aya closed her eyes.  
Spike shied with relief. "When I heard you talk I figured you remembered"   
Spike finished.  
"How long are you gonna stay?" Aya asked and Spike looked at her.  
"Forever……" He kissed her.   
"I heard the marriage age was 16 around here" He said and Aya looked at him   
with wide eyes. He ran his hand down her cheek.  
"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked and Aya hugged him.  
"I love you" She said in his ear  
"I love you too" Spike repeated and the two kissed gently and passionately.  
  
  
  
**Spike** 


End file.
